


Secrets of Zaofu

by PinkRathian799



Series: Suvira [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRathian799/pseuds/PinkRathian799
Summary: When Suyin realizes her feelings for Kuvira are much deeper than she previously thought she starts to contemplate their relationship. Angst, drama, sex, the an entire Suvira story in one chapter.
Relationships: Suyin Beifong/Kuvira
Series: Suvira [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110428
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Secrets of Zaofu

Kuvira felt herself relax, the song had ended and the tension she kept in her shoulders from holding the pose eased. She kept her chin lifted and poised, a smirk rather than a smile on her face.   
"Very good, girls," the instructor said, admiring their finale. "I want to see it even better tomorrow. Go get yourselves cleaned up we're done for the day." Kuvira circles her leg around in the air to avoid popping a hip, she jumped of her podium, brushing off her arms.   
"Her Kuvira!" Jei calked from behind, "we're meeting up at Osha's you want to come?" Kuvira considered it for a moment before shaking her head.  
"Not today, thanks anyway guys."  
"Suit yourself." Jei said, her arm grazing Kuvira's as she walked past. Kuvira shoved her stuff into her bag, wiping sweat with her forearm.   
"You should go out with them sometime." The familiar voice of her coach, matriarch and current obsession said, leaning on the table beside her. Kuvira smiled, hoping the redness of her blush would be passed off as remnants of the workout.   
"I'm tired, I'm ready to go home."  
"See you say that, but we both now you're going to go spar at the range." Kuvira smiled. She knew her.  
"You're right. Care to join me?" It seemed Kuvira had caught Suyin off guard, because she recoiled with surprise.   
"Me?"   
"Yeah, why you think you can't take me?"  
"No I know I can take you."  
"Good. I need someone way out of my league." Kuvira winked at her and smirked as she brushed past, leaving Su and her thoughts behind her. 

"You came." Kuvira said when the matriarch walked up to her.   
"Well it would have been rude of me." Su smiled. She smiled. At me. Kuvira secures her gloves to her hands and wrapped her wrists in a protective wrap, a trick Su had taught her now to think of it. Kuvira watched out of the corner of her eye as Su took off the upper layer of her robes, revealing a metal breast plate and much to Kuvira's pleasure-short sleeves. Su's tan arms glistened with muscles, not as much as Kuvira's own, but they were definitely there. There was a marking on the inside of one of them on her bicep, a tattoo maybe? "Enough dawdling," Su said, pulling Kuvira's attention to her face, "let's do this." 

Su had to admit that Kuvira was much more formidable than she had anticipated. She felt herself tiring and the young metalbender seemed unfazed. That's what five kids will do to you. She took a deep breath and locked eyes with Kuvira. Since Su had taken the girl in as a child they'd grown apart. It seemed as soon as Kuvira could be on her own she was. Su still saw her, at classes and she was on the guard now, but she was usually on watch during the night. Su felt Kuvira dash toward her, but something was off her feet weren't rooted. She wasn't preparing to bend yet. Kuvira moves to side step, but Su anticipated it and sent her back with column she thrusted from the ground. Su bended her own armor off and flung it at Kuvira, capturing the girl in the chest and pinning her to the ground. Su released a breath of relief and as she panted Kuvira clapped dramatically.  
"well done. I have never seen anything like it." Su smiled, impressed with herself.  
"Your tough, Kuvira, I'll give you that."  
"I'll get you one day."  
"I don't doubt it," Su replied, letting Kuvira free and offering her her hand. Kuvira took it and pulled herself up, her muscles tightening. Su found herself forcing down a gulp and shaking her head in attempt to clear it.  
"Hey are you okay?" Kuvira asked, putting a hand on Su's shoulder.  
"I'm fine, just feeling a little woozy all of a sudden."   
"Happens to the best of us. I'm heading into the showers to clean up, I'll see you tomorrow?" Su nodded, Kuvira smiled happily, giving Su finger guns before jogging away. Su watched her go. She felt her face her red when Kuvira lifted up that white tank top to wipe her forehead and Su found herself with her hand to her own. There was something about Kuvira, something that just drove Su slightly crazy. There were a lot of things about the girl that were naturally desireable but Kuvira in particular had peaked her interest. And she was beginning to think it wasn't for the reasons she originally thought. 

Kuvira panted, the jog away was a little unnecessary but after her defeat she had to show off somehow. She placed her bag on the bench, rifling through to find a change of clothes. She brought them to the shower, setting them outside and stepping in to undress. She threw her tank top and her sports pants toward where her bag was and turned on the water, allowing herself to relax with one hand pressed against the wall. The water dropped down her face and she though of Su, her silver hair reflecting the sun like the metal they bent. Her soft smile that tried so hard to seem threatening but could never be. Her voice and the way it always seemed so polite even when the words spoken were not. She slammed her fist into the wall in a moment of frustration, adding Suyin Beifong to the list of things she couldn't have. When she felt sufficiently cleaned she reached her hand around the curtain to grab her towel, wrapping it around her chest as she stepped out. She took a look around and when she saw no one else there she dropped her towel and picked up her clothes, shaking them one by one to unfold them. Water still running down her calves. 

Su didn't know what possessed her to go to the change room after Kuvira had disappeared into its doors. She didn't need to change, and she certainly wasn't sweaty enough to shower. But her legs guided her there and she went with it. It was quiet, except for the sound of water hitting floor. She stood at the doorway, unaware of what to do now that she was here. She thought about who was behind that curtain, what she looked like under the tank top. What she looked like with water dripping down her arms and back. What it would feel like to press her lips against Kuvira's. Stop Su. You can't do this, you're married. It's wrong. If it was so wrong why did she want to know so bad? Certainly it was just curiosity. A part of herself she never explored that was now ready to be free to the world. Standing there looking at what was and thinking about what could be she felt herself get hot. A heat that originated from hormones instead of the sun. And she cursed silently to herself. This wasn't the person she was, she was a mother, a wife, a matriarch. There was no room for mistakes. Lost in thought she almost hadn't noticed the water stopped, and she pulled herself back into the hallway, pressing against the wall. She heard the towel fall to the floor and she wanted to look, maybe offer to pick it up for her, but it would be wrong. She had to leave, so she did. Trying not to think about how she would've felt if she had taken a glance. 

Kuvira heard the small click clack footsteps retreat out of the door before she felt them. Normally she wouldn't have cared, leave it, someone didn't want to be here with another person around. Except she knew those footsteps. She heard them everyday from the dance studio, the sound of Suyin's shoe heels as she walked across the lobby toward her dancers. They were rimmed with metal, it was a dead give away. Kuvira stood there a moment longer with her shirt off, in hopes she would come back, but she didn't. Why would she? There was an age gap between them, Kuvira was nearing 29 and Suyin had just turned 40 Kuvira knew that this would be the biggest obstacle, other than the fact that the older woman was married. Truthfully Kuvira didn't know what she wanted, a relationship? It would be nice, but she couldn't get her hopes up. Su had been married to Bataar for years, she'd had five kids with him, a relationship was out of the picture, Kuvira didn't want to be a home wrecker. But maybe late night rendezvous, kisses in supply closets and maybe just maybe, a duet. A dance number together that exposed nothing but was fuelled by their passion for each other. Mind you this was all speculation, she had to actually make a move with the Matriarch before any of this. All in good time, Kuvira. She told herself. 

"Su are you alright? You look ill." Bataar said, his face filled with concern.   
"I'm fine I'm just... in just tired. I was sparring with Kuvira, she's good. She's got endurance even I didn't have."   
"Well she's young, strong. She's got many years ahead of her."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing , only that she is in the prime physical shape of her life."  
"And what about me?"  
"Well Su you look great, you're beautiful but..." Su narrowed her eyes at him and he stopped talking.   
"I'll be outside." Su said before leaving for the backyard. She walked along her meteorites, feeling the energy they radiated with her earthbending. Meteors were not like the earth in the sense that the earths energy was stable, but meteor energy was wild. Unpredictable. Her mother had always referred to her sister, Lin, as the earth, and to Su as a meteor.   
"It's a beautiful collection you have here." Su was caught off guard by Kuvira, again, when the athlete came up behind her. Kuvira leaned over Su's shoulder, admiring the meteorite Su was observing. "Id love to bend one, of you don't mind."  
"Go ahead," Su gulped. She felt Kuvira release a breath in her ear, and her heart jumped. She shuffled away and watched as Kuvira took a stance, reaching a sole arm out.   
"You might-" before Su could correct her the meteor lifted off its podium and found its way to Kuvira's hand. Hovering above it like it had never fallen. Su watched with amazement as the meteor molded into a 12 pointed star.   
"Kuvira that's... that's incredible. Have you bended meteorite before?"  
"I haven't. It feels good. It feels powerful." Su smiled and Kuvira grinned back. Kuvira guides the stone back, leaving it in its newfound shape. Kuvira's arms were behind her back and she stepped close to Su, so close their faces would be touching if Kuvira didn't have a few inches on her.   
"I'm going for Captain of the guard in a few days. I thought that might please you." Su but her upper lip, her head was a disaster of confusion, of lust and want but also guilt. She had someone, someone she loved with every essence of her being. He made her feel good and her knew his way around a mattress, but Kuvira... she was right there. Waiting to be taken. And when she smirked at Su, the mark under her eye highlighting her cheekbone Su could do nothing but stare, for one second to long.   
"It does. I'm sure you'll do great." Su said, before taking a step back and turning from her hoping that Kuvira hadn't somehow interpreted her thoughts. She wanted to look back, to see her standing there all godlike and strong, but she didn't. She pushed open the doors of her estate. It was no use suppressing the emotions Kuvira had brought up in her. Her face was flushed and her body craved touch. She hollered for Bataar and in five minutes he made it to their room, where Su lay on the bed waiting for him.

Kuvira waited till Su disappeared into the doors of her estate before allowing herself to relax. She hadn't noticed she was holding her breath until she let it out, releasing the pressure it had built up. When she turned to leave the yard she smiled, Su had hesitated. That told her all she needed to know- there was a chance. She needed to become captain, she wouldn't stop until she was. It would allow her to be by the youngest Beifong sister more. They would be in close personal corners and Kuvira was sure that if she could get Suyin alone she could get her to talk. Or Kuvira could at least talk and see where Su's head was at. She went back to her small apartment, collapsing on the bed, her arms behind her head. She smiled when she thought of how her Matriarch, her idol had reacted to her presence. She was aware of her effect on people, they were either intimidated or infatuated in minutes of knowing her. Lucky for Kuvira, both were easy to work with. 

One last moan and Su felt her body react as it should. Her mind went high and she couldn't tell if she was screaming or not. Her back arched and she gripped onto the bed sheets in attempt to keep herself from floating away.   
"Bataar," she whispered when she had a breath. He climbed up to her, his face lying parallel to hers.   
"You should spar more often. Or was it the meteorites? Honestly I don't care..." he trailed off when she kissed him again. She smiled when she felt the passion, the love still there. All of that and she still had to prove to herself because she no longer felt like she could trust her body.   
"Thank you," she giggled before getting up, pushing a blanket to her chest and allowing it to drag behind her. She went to the bathroom and let the blanket fall to the floor. She looked at herself in the mirror, her belly although it wasn't as tight as it used to be, was still flat and showed remnants of her past muscle. It had wrinkles now, marks that came with the birth of her children. Her thys had extra skin that fell to the sides leaving small indents where they folded. Her breasts, despite her five children remained in place, more or less. They were softer now, but they still stuck out. She sighed with relief when she concluded that she was still attractive, not that it mattered, Bataar would fool around with her all day any day. So why did it matter to her? She's had her fair share of body trauma and she still wanted more. Wanted the beauty of her past to be with her in the present. She ignored the answer, hoping if she didn't acknowledgement it would leave the corner of her mind. Kuvira. 

Kuvira felt bad, missing practice, especially since Su had sparred with her yesterday. But becoming Captain had become her top priority so for the next three days she trained. She trained her mind and her body. Pushing herself to strategic limits she never thought possible. And when that badge was pinned to her uniform and she was given a raise she never felt so proud. Until she saw who was standing across the courtyard with flowers in her hand. Her hands behind her back, she made her way over to Suyin who stood next to her eldest son and her daughter.   
"Kuvira, congratulations on the new position."  
"Thank you," she replied, bowing her head.   
"These are for you," Su said, handing the bouquet of hibiscus to her. Kuvira grinned and took the flowers, using her free hand to take Su's pressing her lips to to her knuckles in a long drawn out kiss.   
"My ruler," she she said calmly. She hid her smirk, for the sake of her kids when Suyin blushed, the gap in her breath clear in her throat. "I apologize for my absences, I will be there tomorrow," Kuvira promised.  
"Hmm? Where?"  
"At class of course. I've been absent while training, but now that I'm Captain I can relax. Assuming captains are allowed to be in the troupe."  
"Y-yes of course!"  
"Great, I wouldn't have it any other way. Bataar, Opal," Kuvira said as she gave a dip of her head to Su's kids. She was a Captain now, and the added responsibility would take up time, but the tone would be well spent. Bettering Zaofu, and hopefully her relationship with its leader. 

"She's something isn't she, mother?" Su changed her focus to her son who spoke to her from her shoulder.   
"She is. She's a great soldier, a great dancer-"  
"A natural born leader. She could be the successor you've been looking for." Her son said. Su considered this. Kuvira certainly had what it took to lead a nation, and Su saw much of her in the dark haired girl.   
"But I've always imagined my Kids would take over," Su thought, voicing it aloud.   
"As long as their in the family, that's what matters," Opal replies from her other side. Su's gaze returned to Kuvira, who was shaking hands with other higher ups in the Zaofu guard. Su found herself grinding her teeth when she realized that Kuvira never took her eyes off her. She looked at Su as if she was the most desirable thing she'd ever seen and it drove her crazy. Two could play it that way.

The next day Kuvira showed up to practice, sliding back into her routine, but her bag fell to the floor when she entered the room. Su was wearing a new outfit, and it was distracting. A green turtleneck sports bra, a hole in the Center that Kuvira wanted nothing more than to peer into. The bra left majority of her stomach visible, Kuvira couldn't help but wonder what it felt like. Su's pants were thick and flowing, highlighting her waist and Kuvira was waiting for her to turn around.   
"Kuvira! Welcom back. We're still waiting for a couple more."  
"So it seems," Kuvira replied, this time it was her who had been caught off guard. She used her bending on the zipper of her bag and to put it back in her grasp. She wasted no time going to the bench Su was using to put her stuff. She distracted herself with push ups and crunches, staring at Suyin nonetheless. When Su made eye contact with her Kuvira blushed, knowing the older woman would not be unsuspecting. By the time the missing dancers arrived Kuvira had already broken a sweat, she wiped it with a towel and took her place on the podium.   
"Alright I want to see the finale move again, but this time I want to see it without shaking muscles, I want it silent and steady." The girls nodded, and with a deep inhale Kuvira began her routine. She jumped into a spin, landing with one leg stretched out behind her. She used the leg's momentum to perform a perfect fouetté, landing in her second earth ending stance, raising the back platforms so the acrobats could reach the bars. She inhaled again, keeping her breath steady. She kicked her leg into the air above her head, holding the position as the music stopped. She wanted to pant, her lungs told her too but she kept a steady breath. Keeping her head turned to the Center she averted her eyes to see what Su was doing, she stood before them, a bright happy smile on her face. Kuvira felt herself melt a bit in that grin, and it cost her her concentration. Her arm began to shake with a small spasm and she tried to suppress it the best she could, but without moving it was hopeless. She heard the heels of Su's shoes approach her, and when a podium of earth was raised and Su's eyes locked with Kuvira's, Kuvira felt the shaking intensify. "The trick to not having your muscles quake," Su said, stepping closer to Kuvira. "Is relaxing, and of course, angle." Su pressed herself against Kuvira, holding the younger girl's leg and turning it outwards. She ran her hand over Kuvira's shaking arm, causing the movement to stop. "Breathe," the older woman whispered into Kuvira's ear. Kuvira didn't dare look at her, she allowed Su to touch and adjust her. When Su placed her hands on Kuvira's waist to turn stabilize her her face went red. Normally all these petty adjustments would bother and embarrass her, but all she could think about was how close they were. Su's hands left her waist and instead gripped under her raised thy, evoking a sense of need between Kuvira's legs. "You're very good at keeping your legs apart, the muscle here is strong." Kuvira gulped and she saw Su smirk, just a bit. And Kuvira forgot there were other people in the room. Were they picking up on the tension? Su smiled and went back into her own platform, bending it back into the earth. "Let's see it again," she said, crossing her arms and placing her unwavering gaze on Kuvira. 

Su smiled with satisfaction, she had succeeded in making Kuvira feel the way the younger girl made Su felt. Su didn't say anything but the newly appointed Captain was off her game for the rest of class. She watched, her own heart beat intensifying, as Kuvira spun around, a nervous look in her eye. Su had frazzled the young girl, and all she had to do was touch her. The end of class couldn't have come soon enough, and when the rest of the girls were departing Su stayed behind, watching as Kuvira shoved things into her bag. She went straight for the showers, which was odd, Kuvira rarely showered after class usually she waited until she sparred or after a shift. And once again Su followed her. She waited until she heard the water turn on before coming around the corner. She could see Kuvira's silhouette through the curtain and she gulped.   
"Do you need something?" Kuvira asked, startling Su. How could she have known she was there.   
"Not particularly." Su replied, grateful Kuvira couldn't see her blush.   
"That's too bad," Kuvira said, pushing open the shower curtain. "You're missing out." Su felt herself stiffen when Kuvira stood before her, unclothed and water dripping from her body. Her long dark hair was wet and dripped on the floor. Her eyes narrowed and she ran a tongue over her teeth, smirking, that smirk! Su couldn't look away, the toned abs from years of training, her thys were tight and her breasts stuck out. Su found herself stepping closer, she gravitated toward Kuvira and Kuvira knew it. When Su was close enough to touch her, she did. She placed on hand on Kuvira's shoulder and used the other to stroke her fingers down her hard stomach. Su gasped at the touch, inherently pressing herself closer. Kuvira looked down the well placed hole in her top, her expression relaxed. Su looked up and stared at her, at her eyes that weren't necessarily soft but they made her feel safe. Her lips that were full and right there... Kuvira kisses her. Su craned her neck and joined the kiss, pressing herself against the other girl. Kuvira took a step back, into the shower and spun them around, pushing Su against the wall.   
"I want to show you a good time," Kuvira gasped between their kisses.   
"Then show me." Su replied, lifting her arms so Kuvira could remove her top that was now drenched in water. Kuvira held Su's arms above her head, kissing the older women's now exposed neck and collarbone, biting slightly at the areas that elicited a moan. She dropped her hands to Su's waist, running them down her sides as she did, pulling at the band of her pants with her nails. Su's hands went to Kuvira's back and Kuvira felt herself shake when the older women's nails clawed at her back. She pulled the lining down slowly, making sure Su would be properly prepared for what would happen once they came off. "Hurry Kuvira," Su panted, kissing the younger girls neck. Kuvira smiled and finished pulling them off, casting them aside to floor. Su's hair fell out of its naturally perfect position, the greying locks falling to her face. Kuvira used one hand to grip Su's face, and the other to tease her in between her legs. Su moaned to Kuvira's delight and Kuvira guided Su's hands to her breasts.   
"Touch them, suck them," she commanded Su and the older woman did. Kuvira moaned and allowed herself to pull her hand away from Su's folds.   
"Please..." Su begged, pulling her mouth off of Kuvira's nipple. Kuvira took two of her fingers and entered Su, curling them around briefly before pulling them out again and repeating. Kuvira's breast fell out of Su's mouth so the older woman could moan and plead. "Faster!" Kuvira picked up her pace, thrusting her hands in an out, pushing on Su's clit when she could. Su screamed and if Kuvira wasn't so enticed by the sounds of pleasure escaping the older woman she would've worried about someone hearing them. The water felt hot and heavy between their bodies and Su thrusted her hips to get Kuvira's fingers deeper. Kuvira kissed her neck, licking her collarbone. "Kuvira! Oh-oh!" Kuvira smiled as Su came, her fluids dripping to the floor and washing down the drain. She removed her fingers from Su's legs and licked them with the older woman watching. Su was breathing heavily and she looked at Kuvira with lazy eyes, a small smile on her face.   
"That was well over due," Kuvira said, taking a step back. For a moment she thought she had brought Su to her knees, but the woman remained standing.   
"Kuvira," Su said through her breathlessness, "no one can know." Kuvira nodded and turned away, sliding the curtain open slightly.   
"Understood. I'll leave first since I care in here first, wait five minutes before you leave." Su nodded. Her hands gripping the wall, holding herself up. Kuvira stepped out and Su closed her eyes. She couldn't tell if it was water from the shower or tears sliding down her cheek. She had done the unspeakable, she had cheated. Her guilt attempted to swallow her, but it couldn't. Because right now she felt so good. She hadn't been released like that in a long time, her legs vibrated and she felt as though she had been completely emptied. She watched Kuvira retreat through the door, in her white tank top and cargo pants, bag slung over her shoulder. Su turned off the tap and stared out the shower. Her clothes were scattered on the floor, a damp mess of her items. She sighed in frustration, What was she supposed to wear home?

3 weeks later 

"Kuvira can you hang back for a moment?" Kuvira stopped, turning to face the Matriarch. When everyone had cleared the board room except for the two of them, Su pulled Kuvira into a kiss.   
"I assume this isn't business related?" Kuvira asked when they pulled apart.   
"Is it ever?" Su grinned. Kuvira smiled, picking the older woman up and setting her on the conference table. She stood between Su's legs kissing her and rubbing the inside of her thys. Su's arms were wrapped around her neck. The past three weeks had been nothing less of amazing. After their initial encounter in the shower rooms after practice Su had avoided Kuvira, even at practice. It wasn't until getting off a late night shift that Kuvira saw her again. Su appeared at her apartment, and Kuvira remembered seeing her standing in the doorway.   
"I thought you were avoiding me."  
"I was- I am."  
"So why are you here?"  
"To tell you that this can't happen. You and me."  
"I never thought it would. You've got a guilty conscious."  
"What does that mean?"  
"Your fear of people finding out is keeping you from admitting your true feelings for me."  
"Kuvira stop.."  
"That's not what you said last time. What happened to 'please?"  
"Kuvira."  
"I'm not going to tell anyone Su, it'll be our dirty secret." Su stared at her, Kuvira had waited for her to leave but she didn't. "Is there something else?" Kuvira asked. Su shifted her feet and placed a hand on the doorframe. Kuvira got off her bed and sauntered to the door. She took the door in her hand and went to close it, but it was stopped. She grinned, raising the corners of her mouth. The door was pushed back open and Su stepped inside. The older woman placed her hand on Kuvira's chest, her gasp of excitement audible to Kuvira's ears. Kuvira looked down at Su, watching as the older girl pulled loose Kuvira's robes.   
"I can't stop thinking about you," Su had said, "what you feel like. How it felt when we..." Kuvira put her finger to Suyin's lips, silencing her. She leaned into the crook of the older woman's neck and kissed her.   
"Say it," Kuvira said. A brief silence.  
"Please..."

Kuvira was pulled out of her memory when Su pushed her head down, bringing the younger girl to her knees and at the ideal height to lick Suyin's core. Su moaned at Kuvira's touch and Kuvira put all the practice to the test, allowing muscle memory to take control. She had grown attached to Su, and although she told herself she would be fine with the sneaking around and supply closet rendezvous she was beginning to want more. Everytime she brought up the topic Su brushed it off saying they had all the time they needed to figure that out. So Kuvira enjoyed it, she let herself be happy with what she had, and over the course of three weeks Su had become good with it too. 

Su fixes her dress and departed from the conference room with one last nod to the Captain. Her knees felt weak but the rest of her was still on a high. She made way for her bathroom so she could get herself fixed up a bit before dinner, her hair had suffered from the encounter in the conference room.   
"Su!" Bataar shouted from behind and Su nearly stopped in her tracks.   
"Oh hi honey," she replied nervously.  
"How was the meeting? Sorry I couldn't be there but I think I've hit a breakthrough. I could have plans drawn up by this time tomorrow."  
"Bataar that's great!" She smiled at him.   
"So, is everyone going to be here for dinner tonight?"  
"God I hope so, it feels like it's been forever since all of us were together at once. Someone always has something." Bataar took her hand and stopped her where she stood.   
"You especially, dear. I feel like we've been distant for these past few weeks."  
"I know, and I'm sorry. I just got caught up with the dance, there's a new Captain of the Guard and now a potential redesign of the domes? It's a lot." Bataar just smiled and embraced her in a hug.   
"I know, I love you." Su felt her smile drop a little. She loved Bataar, she really did and it hurt her everyday the things she did with Kuvira. Her conscience had become clouded with guilt and she had resorted to pushing it down.   
"I love you too," she replied, barely a whisper in his ear. They continued to walk but Su fell behind, choosing to continue by herself. She had to tell him, it was the only way. She had to stop things with Kuvira, they had gone too far. She dropped her clothes in the bathroom, she wanted to shower and change before dinner, there was no point in wearing her formal ones. She looked at herself in the mirror, a small bruise, a bite mark, was visible on her breast. She turned herself around looking for anymore, sighing with relief when she found none. Kuvira was getting brave, she was taking more risks and Su was letting it happen. The conference room was much to risky someone could have heard her.   
"Ah!" She shouted, startled by the hands that slid around her waist.   
"It's been so long since we'd had any fun, just the two of us." Bataar said, pulling her hair back and kissing under her ear. Su panicked, hoping he wouldn't open his eyes and see the hickey. His hands wrapped around her stomach and she reached her arms up, gripping his face and pulling his lips to hers. They were firmer than Kuvira's were, they felt tougher than she remembered. "Su what's that?" He asked, causing her to freeze in place.   
"What?" She asked nervously.   
"This mark, does it hurt?" He asked, cupping the breast in his hand.   
"Must've got whipped while sparring. I didn't even feel it." Su lied. Bataar stroked his thumb over the mark, his expression quizzical.   
"Weren't you wearing your armor?"  
"It got a little dented during the match, I pulled it off to trap her." Su lied again, the memory of what really happened to her armor fresh in her mind.   
"You must be more careful, honey. Those guards of yours are stronger than they look."  
"You have no idea," she smiled, leaning up to kiss him again. He put one hand on the sink counter, moving the one from her boob to her waist, she placed one on his shoulder and the other on his jaw. He looked at her, his eyes wide with love and she felt like crying. How could she do this, and continue to do this. She had to tell him. "Bataar I-"  
"Hmm?" He said, kissing her hand.   
"I don't feel all that great. I'm just going to go for a shower if that's okay." He smiled softly and took a step back.   
"Of course dear, the kids and I will be in the dining room waiting." He kissed her one last time on the cheek before leaving her to herself. It didn't take long for the shower water to warm up, and Su couldn't even find it within herself to stand up. She sat on the shower floor, staring at the mark that corrupted her breast with her knees pulled to her chest. Her hair fell from its hold and into her face, blocking her vision. She sat there in silence for a while, before breaking into a long, quiet sob. 

Kuvira closed her shower door, stepping into the hot water, letting the heat scorch her skin while she adjusted to the temperature. She could still taste Su on her tongue so she kept it in her mouth, not wanting the water to taint it. She leaned against the wall, squirting shampoo into her hand and rubbing it in her hair. She thought of the older woman, and how much she'd love to take another shower with her someday. The thought made her face redden, more than the water already had. Relax Kuvira. She told herself. It was until she went over what happened in the conference room that she realized she hadn't been released, only Su had. She didn't usually mind, pleasing the Matriarch was her pleasure, and typically Su would return her tomorrow. She remembered when Su had appeared at her apartment one night, pushing open the door and bending off her armor, using it to pin Kuvira to the wall. Trapping her. Suyin had done sinful things to her and Kuvira's body still hadn't quite recovered. She felt herself growing aroused at the thought, after feeling herself she looked at the shampoo bottle with a new angle. Just in case Su didn't get her tomorrow. 

"Anyway, now Wing and I have to come up with a name for it, but just you wait Opal one day it'll be so popular you're going to be watching from all corners of the world!" Su grinned at Wei's enthusiastic description of he and his twins new game. Su stepped into the dining room, the table was already filled with her family, everyone stopped to look at her.   
"Mom!" Opal greeted her gratefully, "dad said you weren't feeling well, did the shower help at all?" Su stiffened slightly, but disguised it with a light- headed look on her face.   
"I'm afraid not. It relieved some back pain but that's about it."   
"Don't worry mom, Wei, Huan and I can handle the house."  
"I have the perfect piece for a new hall sculpture."  
"And I can take care of business-y things," Bataar Jr. offered.   
"Thanks boys. I love you all." She took her seat next to her husband and the sense of guilt intensified when he looked at her with the same loving look he had before. She smiled gratefully at him and clapped her hands, signalling for the chef to come in. The food came on many metal platters and she watched as her family dug into it. She smiled, thankful for everything she had, so why was her mind still going back to Kuvira? 

Kuvira awoke to the sound of stones hitting her window. She sat up, angrily and opened it, daring the thrower to try it again. But standing below her window in the quiet street, concealed by darkness was Su. Kuvira looked behind her, before jumping out the window. She landed rather softly despite the height, and brushed herself off. Su was in an unusual black jumper, Kuvira raised an eyebrow in suspicion.   
"We need to talk," Su said, a hint of desperation in her voice.   
"So talk."   
"Here?"  
"Better place than any." Su sighed, and Kuvira could feel the anguish in her voice.   
"I can't do this anymore Kuvira,"  
"That's what you said last time."  
"I know, but I mean it this time. My family, I can't keep doing this to them. The guilt will kill me." Kuvira crosses her arms, still doubtful.   
"If I had known earlier would've been the last time I would've asked for something in return." Su blushed, but seemed mostly unfazed.  
"I'm sorry Kuvira. But I have to be the adult and do the right thing."  
"Be the adult? You never had a problem with my age before."  
"That's not what I meant and you know it."  
"What do you want me to say? See you later? Bye? Su this thing we have going on, it's really good, are you sure you want to throw it away?"  
Kuvira didn't anticipate the lack of remorse in the older woman's voice when she replied.   
"Yes." Taken aback, Kuvira allowed herself to stumble.   
"Fine. For what it's worth, I liked you. As more than a fuck buddy or booty call. I will always like you. I just wish you had told me how one sided this was from the beginning." Su pulled her into a kiss, her hands were cold against Kuvira's cheeks and Kuvira felt tension build behind her eyes in confusion.   
"I like you too," Su said when she pulled away. Like. The use of present tense brought a sense of relief to Kuvira, perhaps it wasn't one sided, and Su really was doing it for the sake of her sanity.   
"I'll see you around, Su," Kuvira said, letting the sadness in her voice stick out.   
"Goodbye Kuvira." When Su left, Kuvira remained on the street, leaning against the wall of her apartment building, letting the cool night air calm her skin. Then she felt it. A footstep. Not Su's, but similar, smaller. She peered around the corner catching the small, slim frame of Opal Beifong as she crept back to the estate in the middle of the night. What was she doing here, and more importantly, what had she heard? 

Su crept back into her bedroom, slipping off the black robes and tossing them to the bathroom. She slid open the covers and slipped into the bed. Bataar rolled over, wrapping an arm around her waist and placing his chin between her head and shoulder.  
"You okay?" He whispered.  
"Fine, I just needed some air." He kissed her on the shoulder before releasing a heavy relaxed breath.   
"Try to get some sleep." He said. Su remained still and quiet, staring at the blank wall in front of her. She had ended things with Kuvira, she should feel better. But she didn't.   
"You can't keep procrastinating forever, at some point you're going to have to tell him this is too many sculptures." Kuvira stated.  
"I can't, it will break his little artist heart."  
"Su it's getting out of hand, you can't even tell what they are anymore."   
"I can tell."  
"Oh really? What the fuck is that?"  
"Kuvira! Language!"  
"Sorry sorry, what the hell is that?"  
"It's a fox bat. Or a leopard rat?"  
"My point exactly."   
"Come on," Su sighed, "let's go inside." She guided Kuvira down the main hall of the estate, no one was home. In fact all of Zaofu was empty, it was just her and Kuvira. They went to the living room and sat on the couch, drinking tea.   
"Competition this year is going to be good, there's no way we can loose." Kuvira said as she sipped her jasmine tea.  
"Careful, don't get cocky. We don't want to jinx ourselves."  
"Jinxing isn't real, it's made up by people who have unfortunate coincidences." Su laughed and set her tea down. Kuvira did the same, but the younger girls gaze returned to Su with a focus driven by desire. "Scream for me," Kuvira said, climbing onto Su. Su let herself sink into the sofa, Kuvira unzipped her shirt, taking it all the way to the bottom, kissing up to Su's chest on the return trip. She felt her thys being stroked and a tongue in her ear. She gripped the couch, eliciting moans, screams.   
"Kuvira!"   
"Kuvira!" It was one word, but it was enough. Su opened her eyes in a panic. Sitting up abruptly. Her legs were hot and a little a damp and her face was flushed. Even in her sleep, after ending things Kuvira still had power over her.   
"Honey what's wrong?" Bataar asked, awoken by her sudden movement. Su felt her stomach writhe and she got out of the bed making way for the bathroom where she stuck her head into the toilet, vomit projecting out of her. "Su oh my god!" Bataar ran over to her, he pulled back her hair and rubbed her back. Literally sick with guilt Su allowed herself to fall to her side, using a weak arm to keep herself up. "I'm going to fetch a healer." He said before darting out of the room. She let herself succumb to the nausea as she went through another burst of violent vomiting. It wasn't long until Bataar returned with a healer behind him.   
"Bataar I don't feel good," she groaned, falling into his arms. His hand brushed over her forehead.   
"She doesn't have a fever," he told the healer. The healer handed him a cold towel and he pressed it to her forehead.   
"Bataar," she groaned again, "I'm so sorry."   
"Shhh, don't waste your energy, just try to sleep it off honey." She closed her eyes and relaxed into his grip. It was okay, she was okay. 

"Kuvira! You're leading today," Jei informed her as she stepped into the studio.  
"What? Why?"  
"Su's sick, she was throwing up the better part of the night Bataar said." Kuvira felt herself recoil a bit. She knew Su was still very infatuated with her husband, and she even suspected they still might be sexually active, but hearing about him being with her was still something she had to get used to.   
"Wow that really sucks. Hopefully she gets better soon, with competitions coming up and all."  
"Agreed. Let's make the best of this then?" Jei asked.  
"Of course. Alright everyone, let's start with a warm up. Follow me!" The attention on her, Kuvira led her troupe through a basic 15 minute exercise. It wasn't until they started to practice the routine that she let her mind wander. Was something wrong with Su? Certainly she wasn't faking for the sake of avoiding Kuvira. Jei must've sensed something was up because the music stopped and she stood in front of Kuvira, who hadn't even noticed.  
"Captain? Captain?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Something wrong."  
"Sorry no. It's just, I was talking to her last night she seemed fine."  
"Awwe your worried."  
"What? No I'm not!"  
"Relax, I'm just teasing you. She's going to be fine, she's Zaofu royalty she'll have the best healers in the city looking after her."  
"I'm her captain." Kuvira protested.  
"And right now she needs her captain here, leading us." Kuvira surveyed the room, it was true. Other than Su she was the most fit to lead the dancers. They all looked at her expectantly, and with a shake of her head she was once again commanding them. She shoved Su to the back of her mind, putting her focus on the work at hand. She'll be there when your done. 

Su rolled over, she felt terrible. The door opened and she mustered the energy to partly sit up.   
"Mom?" Opal asked from the door.  
"Opal dear, you can come in." Su smiled at the sound of her daughters voice. But Opal didn't come, she stayed in the doorway.   
"Are you feeling better?" Her daughter asked.  
"Not really, but I can lay here without puking so that's good."  
"Good, I'm glad. I'll be back later."  
"Opal wait!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Have you heard from any of the dancers? Practice would be over by now." Opal scoffed, before walking away she replied,  
"Kuvira's not here." Su watched her leave, confused, but too tired to interpret that. She rested her head back on the pillow, before she could doze off however, there was a knock on the door.   
"Su? How are you feeling?" Bataar asked, bringing her a platter with steaming soup.  
"I don't know Bataar, I just feel... sick."  
"Well the healer and I were talking, he seems to think that it was stress related." It made sense, she hadn't felt like it was the flu and she had been under more stress than usual.   
"I'll make a trip to the acupuncturist this afternoon." He offered her a spoonful of the soup but she shook her head. "Im not ready to eat yet." He smiled, setting the platter on the nightstand and closing the lid to keep it warm.  
"I'll leave it here. Get some rest," he said, kissing her on the forehead before leaving. Get some rest. She was tired, really tired, but how could she be sure that her dreams wouldn't haunt her with images of Kuvira?

Kuvira stood against Toph's statue, bending metal in her hand to pass the time. If Su were to leave the estate today she would be visible from here. Her suspicion's were confirmed when she caught sight of the Matriarch walking down the grassy park. She looked around before nearing her, calling her by her full name as she approached.  
"Suyin!" Su stopped and turned to face Kuvira, a nervous smile on her face.   
"Kuvira, hello." Su said reluctantly.  
"Jei said you were sick. Is everything alright?"  
"It's fine, I guess I've just been a little stressed." Kuvira frowned. She knew that Su had set boundaries, but she still expected a form of intimacy.   
"Is it because of... me?" Su didn't reply, but the sad look on her face told Kuvira enough. "Su I can respect that you don't want to... do this anymore," she explained, gesturing to herself, "but I still need you. I can live without the touches and the meet ups, but I need you in my life."  
"Kuvira I-"  
"I am the Captain of Zaofu guard Su. You can't ignore me forever. At some point we are going to have to work through it and I rather it be sooner rather than later."  
"Kuvira I can't do this now I have to go." Su said, dismissing her. But Kuvira lashed out. Stopping the Matriarch by pulling a rock out of the ground, intercepting her.   
"Su I need to know your still going to be a part of my life."  
"Kuvira that's enough!" Kuvira stopped, dropping her arms at Su's raised tone. She yelled at her, outright shouted. "I have to go," Suyin said harshly before sidestepping the rock and continuing on her way. 

Su laid down on the bed, preparing herself for the acupuncture therapy. She offered no words to the physician, she just wanted to get this over with and back to her home where Kuvira was not. The needles entered her skin and she couldn't help squinting in pain at every few punctures.  
"Relax," he said in his monotonous voice.  
She closed her eyes and allowed him to do what he needed. Visions, memories flooded her head. Her sister, who she loved unconditionally and hadn't seen in so long. Meeting her husband, the birth of her first son through to the birth of her last. Messages sent to Lin that went unreturned. The nights she spent confessing to Bataar and Kuvira about her past, about how terrible she had been. Her kissing her husband and her kissing Kuvira, both with a passion she longed for. Bataar offering her stability, a home and a promise for a future. The man she had built this life and this city with, the memories of Opal's first steps. Wondering which of her children would be benders and which wouldnt, not caring either way. Dancing with the girls for the first time, noticing the young black haired girl who stared at her with an obvious infatuation. Kuvira, her protégée turned lover. How Su had followed her into that bathroom, not thinking about the consequences, and how she'd done it time and time again. Being tossed on to counter tops and eaten out again and again each time more pleasurable than the last. Long conversations after, lying in bed, Kuvira's arm around her waist. She awoke in a sweat, the physician looking her over. "I am going to remove the needles now." Su nodded and waited desperately for him to finish. When he gave her the go ahead she ran out of the building, looking frantically for the person she needed to see. 

Kuvira sat across from Jei who spinned noodles onto her fork, rambling about something or other. Kuvira couldn't pay attention, she was too distracted by her interaction with Su earlier. She nodded, pretending she cared about what was happening.   
"I think someone is looking for you," Jei said, getting her attention. Kuvira looked up, hopeful. She was disappointed to see Opal, Su's only daughter staring at her from across the restaurant.  
"Excuse me," Kuvira said to Jei as she stood up. "Something wrong Opal?"  
"I need to talk to you."  
"Fine. Talk."  
"Not here." So much like her mother.   
"Then let's go outside." Kuvira led Opal our into the alley behind the restaurant, resting on a barrel.   
"You need to stay away from her."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I saw you too, kiss, last night." Kuvira's face reddened and her heart felt like it was about to fall out of her chest.   
"It was one kiss."  
"I'm not stupid, Kuvira. I see you guys, looking at each other."  
"A girl can look," Kuvira said, trying to pass it off with a smirk.  
"Leave her alone, Kuvira. Stay away from my family." Kuvira stood up. Stepping directly in front of Opal, staring down at the younger girl.  
"I was a part of that family once Opal. I removed myself from it because it was too hard to be around her. She came to me, I didn't stop it, sure. She followed me into the shower room. She's a grown ass woman, and it's over with anyway." Opal stared at her, her eyes filled with fear. Intimidation. Kuvira remained steadfast, towering the girl until she began to back away. "Oh and Opal, if you really want what's best for your family, you'll leave it alone." Opal didn't respond, but Kuvira got the sense that she understood, and she was content with that. She returned the restaurant, surprised to find that Jei was no longer there. Why would she be? I left her alone for 20 minutes. Kuvira went back to the table, to see that there was indeed a bill that still needed to be paid. She scoffed and threw the money down before making her way to the bathroom. She splashed water on her face, to clear her mind a bit. She hadn't shown it but the encounter with Opal had scared her, just a bit. It scared her because she was afraid that Su would blame her and hate her more than she already did.   
"You're such an idiot." She told the reflection in the mirror. 

Su waited by the door, it wasn't like Kuvira to be gone at this time of day for so long. She was almost certain the Captain had a night shift tonight, so where was she? As if on cue Su heard the footsteps come up the stairs of the apartment building and Kuvira who was in casual clothes stepped up, stopping when she saw Su.   
"Su?"  
"Hi Kuvira."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"We need to talk." Kuvira brushed past her, dismissing the matriarch with a grunt.  
"We talked plenty enough last night." The dark haired girl said as she unlocked her door.   
"Kuvira wait," Su pleaded, pushing the door open before it could be slammed in her face.   
"Oh my god, Su you yelled at me today when I asked you how you were feeling. Now you're bantering me, in my apartment. What do you want?" Su took a deep breath, trying to stay calm.  
"You." Kuvira turned to face her, her eyes narrowed and her expression grim.  
"excuse me?"   
"Kuvira I can't stop thinking about you, and I realized that I have to stop fighting it. For some reason I am so hopelessly infatuated with you." Kuvira just stared at her, her expression unreadable.  
"But that doesn't change the way you feel about him? Does it?" Kuvira said sombrely. Su bowed her head when she responded.  
"No."   
"So nothing's changed?"   
"Well not nothing..."  
"Su be realistic. We can keep this going, for a while, we can both be happy doing this, but you were right before. You have a family, and if I ever want more than this, I have to get over you." Su felt taken aback by her words. She hadn't expected that Kuvira would reject her. Su took a step closer, trying to close the distance between the two of them.   
"Kuvira, please. Let's do this for... for another week. And if we're over it, we're over it." Kuvira sighed, a small flush appearing on her cheeks.   
"Fine. But you owe me."  
"I'd have it no other way," Su smiled, wrapping her arms around Kuvira's neck and pulling herself into a kiss. It was just one, soft and passionate, and they pulled away with a smile. Su turned to leave, a small wave farewell with her hand, but a strong metal cable wrapped around her wrist.  
"I said you owe me." Kuvira grinned, pulling Su back toward her with the cable. Su blushed, more than she had ever before and that familiar sensation of heat rose in her again. Kuvira smirked, causing a reaction in Su that was desire, fueled by her annoyance at how easy that smirk got it her. When Su got close enough she pushed Kuvira back, and she landed on the bed with a thud. Su then bended the cables, tying Kuvira's hands above her head.   
"I'm sorry I left you hanging yesterday," Su whispered as she mounted the younger girl.   
"Don't worry I took care of it, but a little restorative justice wouldn't hurt."  
"God I love when you talk like that." Su replied, pulling her robes over head.   
"And I love, how skilled you are with that tongue, and I'd appreciate it greatly, if you used it all over me tonight." Su blushed, placing her hands on Kuvira's breasts that were concealed by nothing other than a tank top. She leaned into Kuvira's neck and nipped at her collarbone, drawing a line up to her ear with her tongue.   
"Whatever you want."

Kuvira awoke to the sound of Su shuffling around, getting by her things in order, by that Kuvira meant getting dressed. "Leaving so soon?" Kuvira said, stretching her face into a yawn.   
"I have to."  
"You don't have to." Su sighed and looked at Kuvira.  
"Let's not do this again..."  
"Hey I only meant you could stay and cuddle for a while. The bed is still warm."  
"Tempting, but I have to go."  
"Just tell me one thing; what made you change you're mind?" Su smiled at Kuvira, leaning onto the bed for a kiss.  
"I just thought about you, and us and how by a bisons tail, we work. And I realized that I'm allowed to have both, I can have you and my family and that's what I want." Kuvira smiled, placing her hand on Su's neck and pulling her into another kiss.   
"Can't complain about that." She grinned as Su pulled away and finally made for the door. Kuvira relaxed into her bed, closing her eyes for just a little longer.   
"Kuvira?! Kuvira?!" She opened her eyes and growled, sauntering over to the door to see who had disturbed her.   
"What?" She said angrily, opening the door.   
"Whoa, it's just me," Jei replied, holding her hands in the air. "Your late to the briefing meeting, I came to see if you were alright." Kuvira dropped her jaw and paced around the roof, smacking herself in the head with her wrist.   
"Shit, I'm sorry. I'll be there as soon as I can I just got caught up."  
"I saw the boss leave here, is everything okay?" Kuvira blushed, hopefully not too noticeably, and pushed herself back to the door.  
"It's fine... just personal stuff."  
"Really? I had no idea you two were so close."  
"We're not! I mean we are, or we used to be, but not anymore. We reconnected and yeah." Kuvira made a mental note to drown herself after this.   
"Wow, I'm happy for you, truly. Anyway about yesterday, I'm sorry I left you like that. It wasn't your fault that girl interrupted us."  
"Oh Opal? Yeah she's Uh... kind of a pain in my ass." This time Jei blushed, catching Kuvira off guard.   
"Okay, well I'll see you at the meeting, Captain."  
"Right! I'll be there shortly." Jei bade her farewells and Kuvira slid down the back of the door. Personal stuff? You literally could of said any other type of stuff and it would've been fine. She sighed and pushed herself off the floor, picking up her uniform that was sprawled over a chair. She had business to do, that was if she could keep her mind off Su for long enough. 

"Hey mom!" Su stopped, turning to see Opal dashing to her side.  
"Oh hi honey," Su replied, nervously.   
"What brings you to this side of town so early?" Opal asked.  
"Oh you know, my dancers live down here I was just letting them know tomorrow's rehearsal will be extended an hour."  
"Oh really? And how'd Kuvira take that?" Su stopped walking, taken aback by the sudden change in Opal's tone.   
"Great, she's excited. I've never seen a dancer with her passion before."  
"I bet." Su found herself sweating, just a bit and she wished so bad that she were a waterbender right about now.   
"What brings you out here?" Su asked her daughter.   
"Oh I was just visiting a friend.." Opal laughed nervously. Su smiled, seems like she wasn't the only one who was somewhere she wasn't supposed to be. This is your daughter! Her conscious called to her, and she ignored it willfully.  
"Really? Who is it? I don't remember you having a friend in this district."  
"Oh we are new friends. She helped me with school one day and we just kind of became friends."  
"That's great, I'll have to meet her sometime."  
"Yeah for sure..." Su continued to walk, Opal beside her, nothing but silence between them.  
"Is there something else sweetie?"  
"No. Nothing... I'm just, I'm just going to go home."  
"Okay! And Opal dear,"  
"Yeah?"  
"Tell me before you run off in these early morning hours."  
"Sure thing, your highness." Opal mocked, running ahead of her mother.   
The estate seemed much farther then she remembered, but when she finally pushed open the doors and took a whiff of the air she relaxed, just a little.   
"Suyin! I was getting nervous, you didn't come back from your appointment." Oh my god, I forgot how long I've been gone.  
"I'm sorry, Dear. I just needed some time to myself, and I think I'm really better."  
"I'm glad to hear it." Bataar whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek. She smiled at him, and before he could go running off to his workshop, she stopped him.   
"Bataar, can you help me with something?"  
"Of course Honey, anything." Su smiled, and gestured for him to follow her. She went into their bedroom, and stood before the mirror.   
"I need you to look at my neck, tell me if there's any bruising. I tried checking myself earlier, but the lighting was bad."  
"Yeah for sure." He said, pulling down the back of her robes, running his fingers over her shoulder blades. "I don't see anything," he said as he began a slow massage on her back. If I'm going to do this with Kuvira, it's only fair I do it for him too. She turned to look at him, softening her expression and biting her bottom lip. Besides, I'm kind of curious if I'll still like it with a man. A grin spread across his face and his hands lowered to her waist, pulling her close to his own body. She felt herself blush at his touch, and she ignored the part of her that felt guilty for both Bataar and Kuvira. She had just left Kuvira's, maybe this wasn't a good idea, she hadn't even looked herself over for marks yet, as far as she knew there could be another hickey on her other breast, and she had a feeling he wouldn't be so gullible this time.   
"Mom? Are you in there?" Oh thank god. Bataar sighed in frustration and took a seat on the bed. Su gave him an apologetic look as she went to answer the door.   
"Yes Opal?"  
"I- I need to talk to you."  
"Okay."  
"Now." Su raised her eyebrows, surprised by the abruptness.   
"Okay Opal, I'll be out in a minute. We can talk outside." Opal nodded and Su watched her daughter walk slowly down the hall toward the back doors. "I'm sorry Honey," Su sighed, "This is not how I wanted this to go."  
"It's alright, it comes with the kids." She smiled in response, brushing her fingers over his leg as she left. "I'll be here," he said before she could leave, "if you feel so inclined to continue." She raised an eyebrow at him and he winked just before she closed the door. What does Opal want? A part of Su knew what the answer was, but she denied the entirety of the way to the collection.

"I'm not coming with you."  
"Kuvira I'm not asking you. I'm talking to her either way. I thought that you at least deserved to know when this was going to end." Kuvira scoffed. She was never fond of children, but Opal was especially annoying.   
"Opal, we've been through this. Leave it alone. You may not like it, but our system, it works. She calls, I answer. It's that simple." Opal growled in frustration.   
"Kuvira I told you to leave her alone. And when you didn't I decided to take this into my own hands."  
"And what? Tell your daddy?" Opal blushed, and Kuvira just smirked at her. Opal currently harassed her in the sparring range. Kuvira was lifting weights when the non-bended tapped her shoulder. "You know as well as I do that telling Bataar isn't going to help your family."  
"I know that, but if she knows I know, she'll stop."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"I'm her daughter. She has an obsession with being perfect, and when she feels flawed around someone she fixes it." Kuvira raised an eyebrow. It was true, Su was fixated on keeping a perfect picture of herself, but Kuvira had figured that's why Su gravitated toward her, because suddenly she didn't have to be. Really, the outcome depended on who Su loved more, her daughter, or her mistress. Mistress. I'm more than that, aren't I? "Fine." Kuvira caved, "I'm coming. I would love nothing more than to watch you destroy your own mother's happiness for your selfish gain." Opal looked at her bitterly, but Kuvira didn't giver her the satisfaction of a reaction. Truthfully, she was terrified, Opal could very well be right, and this could be the end of it. For good this time.

Su opened the bay doors, surprised to see Kuvira leaning against a pillar, bending a meteorite in her hands, and Opal standing opposite to herC her arms crossed and face down.   
"What's going on?" Su asked.  
"We've been caught," Kuvira replied, her voice revealing no emotion.   
"What?"  
"Mom I know about you guys," Opal said. Su looked from her daughter to Kuvira, and back again.   
"Kuvira did you know?"  
"What? That she knew?"  
"Yes!"  
"Well, kind of."  
"And you didn't say anything?"  
"You broke up with me. And then got back together, and when I asked you to stay this morning so we could um... talk, you said no."  
"Well if I had known it was important I would have!"  
"Why are you yelling at me?! Opal's the one who was sneaking around, watching us!"  
"Me? You guys are the ones involved. Mom you're the cheater." Su was taken aback by those words. She was the cheater. She was the only one who had really done anything wrong.   
"Opal stop. I need to think."  
"Oh great, you're so good at that. Are you going to think with your head this time or with what's between your legs?" Kuvira jabbed the meteorite into the pillar and stood to face Opal.  
"What the fuck did you just say? You're kind of an ass you know? That's your own mother!"  
"Kuvira stop..." Su begged, but her voice was drowned out.  
"You talk a big talk Opal but we all know the truth, Your compensating for the one thing you don't have. Bending."  
"Kuvira that's enough!" Su shouted. Opal cowered beneath the soldier's gaze. Kuvira had height in Su, but she had almost double on Opal.   
"Is it Su? She's been sneaking around, harassing me, indulging me in alleyways and I'm trying to go on a date, and live a normal life."  
"You went on a date?"  
"Yeah I did. You ended things and well Jei, Jei was there. So I took her up on the offer for once." Su smiled, softly, and it wasn't a joyous smile. She was just glad that Kuvira had tried.   
"That doesn't give you the right to yell at my daughter."  
"Then let me yell at her as a Captain." Su sighed in frustration, Opal's antics had certainly messed things up, but her daughter wasn't wrong to be angry.   
"Kuvira please." Su said sternly, shooting her an angry glance. "Opal, I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry. I'm can't begin to think about all the bad decisions I've made, how many times I should have stopped it. And the one time I did, and it didn't last." Opal stared at her blankly, Su took a step toward her daughter but Opal backed away.   
"You have to tell dad." Opal croaked.   
"Opal please don't make me do that."  
"You owe him that much."  
"Opal please..." Su felt the tears that had formed in the corners of her eyes fall down her cheeks, and Opal looked at her with equal emotion. Only Kuvira remained expressionless, her eyes darting back and forth between the two.  
"I don't think you get to bargain mom."   
"Su you don't have-" Su raised a hand and Kuvira stopped talking.   
"You're right." She said, this time getting a gasp from Kuvira. "I should have been stronger, I shouldn't have gone back to her. The guilt of this, has made me sick. And I can't do it anymore. After the acupuncture I felt different, careless, I suppressed what I was feeling. And I realize now that it's made me just like my sister." Su sighed, and turned to Kuvira who refused to look at her. "Kuvira," she said softly, placing a hand on the younger girl's cheek and pulling her face to face with her. Tears fell from her eyes, and as much as the Captain tried to hide it, it didn't work. "I'm sorry. For everything. But I need you to know that I loved you. This was never one sided I just didn't have it in me to say so." Now Su was crying, choking back a sob and relaxed herself into Kuvira's arms, who held her numbly.   
"You told me you couldn't stop thinking about me. That you were so hopelessly infatuated with me. I said no, and you insisted. Su, I had moved on! And you brought me back under your spell just to break my heart again."  
"Kuvira it's not like that..."  
"Yes it is! Stop pretending it's not! I'm leaving Su, and I'm not coming back to this house as long as I can help it."  
"Kuvira don't! You told me you needed me in your life!"  
"But not like this! Not with her eyes, and your husband's watching me all the time. You were right two days ago. When you ended it outside my apartment. I'm such an idiot for thinking you actually ever cared. I was a booty call, a mistress!" Su almost fell to the ground, Kuvira dropped her arms and Su fumbled trying to get up.   
"Kuvira you know you were more than that."   
"Do I? Because looking back I'm not seeing much evidence." Su ran up to her, gripping her face and pulling Kuvira into a kiss, her feet swinging out behind her. She saw Opal cross her arms in disgust but she didn't pull away.   
"Kuvira, I love you. But it's just not meant to be. This doesn't have to be goodbye forever." Kuvira wiped a tear from her eye and nodded.  
"I'll see you around, Su." The soldier said, before walking off in the heat of the midday sun. Su wiped her own tears from her face, preparing herself to face Opal.   
"Mom I-"  
"Is that enough Opal?" Opal gulped, she didn't say it, but Su knew what she meant by the look on her face. "Make yourself busy," Su told her daughter. "I need to talk to your father." Opal looked away, and Su could sense the sadness in her daughter. She wondered if a part of Opal felt regretful of her part in this. Su opened the doors of her master bedroom, as she expected Bataar was still there, sitting on the edge of the bed, entranced by the scroll in his hands.   
"Honey, what's wrong?" Su gulped. Now was the moment. Her heart stopped and she stared at her husband, silent tears falling down her face, lining the corners of her mouth.   
"Bataar, I need to tell you something."


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after their secret came out. Is it possible Suyin and Kuvira will get their happy ending?

Kuvira laid against the back of her bed, the Tv was on, airing the news like usual. The bottle of Vodka was stuck in her hand and she slumped even further as she downed it for another sip. She had made somewhat of a daily routine for herself by doing this. She skipped work more often then not, Su wouldn't do anything about anyway neither of them had spoken to the other since Su told her husband. Told her husband. Kuvira still couldn't wrap her head around it. That despite everything they went through, all of it, she was the only one left with nothing. No family, no friends. She couldn't even go to dance rehearsal anymore. So she drank, and ran herself through hundreds of scenarios of things she'd say to Suyin if she ever saw her again. She didn't always drink at home, sometimes she went to the bar, where the bartender would try to cut her off but she'd just force herself to throw up the already ingested liquor so she could do it all over again. Bad habits die hard, or something like that. She certainly wasn't expecting a continuous banging from the door, much less for the lock to click and it swung open. "Kuvira? Holy shit it smells the sewers of Lake Laogai in here." Kuvira tilted her head lazily to look at Jei who stood holding her nose pinched together. "How did you get in here?" Kuvira asked drunkenly. "I asked the doorman for a key." "And he gave you one?" "Yeah, said he's worried about you, but also intimidated. So he much rather I came then him." Kuvira snorted and took another swig from the bottle. Jei sighed and took a step into the room. Kuvira was always a pristine person, who liked everything neat. But she stopped caring, and her room suffered the brute force of it. "Okay, enough of this Kuvira, where have you been? It's been three weeks since you've been to practice." "I've been here." Jei crossed her arms, staring at the run down metal bender. "How much have you been drinking?" She asked, taking the bottle from Kuvira's weak hands, much to her protest. "I dunno, like 2 of those." "You're telling me this is your second bottle?" "You didn't let me finish, like 2 of those... a day." Jei sighed angrily, placing the bottle on the nightstand and and bending down to wrap her arm under Kuvira's, using the position to pull her out of bed. "What are you doing?" Kuvira groaned as she was forced to her feet. "Getting you cleaned up." Jei pushed Kuvira to the bathroom, opening the lid of the toilet just as Kuvira fell to her knees. Jei held back Kuvira's hair, taking the liberty of grabbing a wet cloth and pressing it to her head. Kuvira rested her back but Jei pushed it back into the toilet. "Puke more." "I can't just puke more I-" as if Jei has manifested the vomit another spout of vodka and tekela entered the toilet bowl. Kuvira collapses back on the floor, pressing the cloth to her own head now as Jei ran the shower water. "Are you going to tell me what's up? Or am I going to guess." "Guess." "Well," Jei started, crossing her arms, "considering Suyin has been in a similar state of despair, I'd say you two had it out." Kuvira scoffed, rolling her head against the wall so she didn't have to face her. Jei stepped around her, however, and once again she was taking up majority of Kuvira's vision. "What?" Kuvira snapped. "Hey!" Jei placed her fingers on Kuvira's chin and lifted it so their eyes were meeting. "I don't know what went on with you guys, you told me once that you were close. I'm working on the assumption you're not anymore. Did she demote you or something? Pass you up on a raise?" Kuvira tried to look away again but Jei held her there. "You're not getting in that shower until you tell me. Best not to wait too long, hot water will run out and the cold water is all you'll have left." Kuvira shot daggers at her, cursing herself for losing this easily. "We were fucking...." she mumbled, Jei couldn't make it out. "Louder." "We were fucking." Jei looked at her in surprise, pulling her hand away. "Oh..." "Yeah. You can see why this is a problem, now will you leave?" Jei shook her head, placing a hand on Kuvira's shoulder. "No. Come on let's get you in the shower." Kuvira blushed as the girl pulled her onto the closed toilet, pulling off Kuvira's shirt and helping her with a bra before getting her in the shower successfully. "Call me if you need anything," Jei said, stepping out of the bathroom. Kuvira turned to face the wall once she left, leaving her head against it. She lost everything, and here was Jei, holding her hair back, helping her into the shower. Hell, she hadn't even yelled at her for her grisly confession. Maybe someone cared about her after all. She cursed herself for even thinking it, no, Jei was simply here because Kuvira had a critical role in the dance. They couldn't loose their strongest acrobat. When Kuvira stepped out of the shower she took the liberty of wrapping herself in a towel before she left the bathroom. She was surprised to find that her room was clean, or at least in the process of becoming clean. The window was open, fresh air drowned out the scent of alcohol and vomit. Weeks worth of dirty laundry was in a basket by the door, and her bed was made. Jei was tying a garbage when she stopped to eye Kuvira. "Much better," the non bender said with a nod of approval. "Thank you, Jei." Kuvira said, her eyes darting to the ground. "You're welcome, but I'm not done yet." "It's fine, I can take care of it from here." Jei dropped the bag of garbage and came up to Kuvira, looking at her as if she was a puzzle she couldn't quite figure out. "You know Kuvira, I have been trying to get to know you for a while now. You push me away everytime. Why?" Kuvira blinked at her, unsure of what to say. "I-I dont know, I don't think I-" "Don't finish that sentence. We went on one date, and you left to talk to Su's daughter halfway through. I'm fine with being friends, but you have to let me help you." Kuvira bit her lips together, unsure of how to respond. When she said nothing, Jei picked up a set of folded cargo pants and a tank top, placing them in Kuvira's hand. "Get changed. Then we're taking your laundry and we're going to talk." Kuvira didn't know how to say no, she didn't know how to say yes for that matter. So she did as she was told, and after dropping her towel and changing while Jei faced the wall they took the laundry downstairs to the laundry room. It was empty, one machine was being used but it was unattended. Kuvira threw in the load and put in her yuan, Jei sat on the bench, watching her. "Sit," Jei said, patting the bench beside her. "We're going to talk here?" "Well I'm not sitting in that room for longer than I have to until it airs out." Kuvira frowned and Jei blinked at her. "What?" Kuvira asked sternly. "You know what. Talk, tell me about it." "I shouldn't." "You shouldn't have done it all together, but that didn't stop you. Now talk, or I will bring Suyin down here and she can enlighten me." Kuvira stiffened, focusing on her laundry spinning in the machine. "It wasn't just a hookup. Or it wasn't always just a hookup. Towards the end, when we really started to realize our feelings things got messy. Opal caught on and Su's consciousness got the best of her and we broke up." "That's when we had our date?" "Yes. The breakup didn't last long, Su showed up at my apartment, after our date came to an abrupt end and we... we patched things." She blushed as the words came out of her mouth, rembering how they patched things. "Things were great for a while, it was... almost perfect." "And then Opal interfered?" "Yeah. And well, Su chose her family over me. I don't blame her, it was the best option for her but well..." "You got left with nothing." Kuvira nodded and Jei placed an arm on her back, rubbing it in slow circles to comfort Kuvira, who would deny that it worked. "Look, I don't know a lot about relationships, romantic or platonic or whatever, but you did the right thing Kuvira." "What do you mean?" Kuvira asked, sinking into Jei's touch. "Letting her go. You could've sat at her front door for days, you could've exposed everything, but you didn't. That's honourable of you." Jei grinned, the expression spreading to Kuvira's own face. "Why did you come?" Kuvira asked as the the washing cycle ended and she switched it to the dryer. "I was worried about you." "Not because I missed so many classes?" "Are you kidding? Suyin has been a wreck. Absolutely nothing has gotten done in the last three weeks. I came here because you're my friend. Even if I'm not yours." A single tear fell from Kuvira's cheek, and Jei took her by the jaw, wiping it with a tear, and pulling her into a hug. "It's time for me to leave the apartment." Kuvira whispered into her ear. Jei laughed, pulling away. "It is. When's the last time you've eaten something different." "Well...." "You know what, don't answer that. We'll get something after this dries. Don't try to distract me to get out of your chores." Kuvira grinned, looking at the girl beside her, who smiled at the simplicity of clothes drying. This girl who was her friend. "I wouldn't dream of it," Kuvira replied, a smile tugging at the edge of her lips. Suyin found herself sneaking off again, she built the whole routine with Kuvira, and now she found she had gaps in her day she could no longer fill by spending time with the prodigy. She cut through her meteor collection and propelled herself over the hedge so she was in the forest. She took a familiar route for the same stump she did almost every day. Plopping down on it, crossing her legs to meditate, or at least pretend too. She hadn't seen Kuvira in three weeks, and she was worried, but what was she supposed to do? She couldn't go check on her, despite her instinct telling her to, Bataar had lost trust in her and he questioned everywhere she went. He was right to, of course. She did break her trust, she lied to him and broke his heart she deserved this type of house arrest, where the only times she left was to go to rehearsal, or to come here. She didn't know what she expected to get by coming to this stump, or by meditating, but it took her out of the real world for a little while, and sometimes that's just what she needed. Opal and Bataar has allowed her the dignity of keeping her affair a secret from the boys, which she was thankful for, but she still felt guilty. Her acupuncturist had told her only time and peace could heal her qi. Whatever that meant. When she had tired of the stump, she returned to her yard, and instead of going in the sliding glass doors she kept going. Where, she didn't know, but she let her feet guide her. She stopped her city, taking in everything she had created. Her an Bataar has created, and she couldn't fathom what she would have done if she lost it. Just thinking about I have her chills. She found herself standing outside of Yagima's, the most popular place to eat in the city, and perhaps the finest. She didn't know what compelled her to go in, but she did, with a smile on her face that quickly faded when she saw her sitting there. Kuvira sat opposite of Jei, who was telling an elaborate story by the way she was gesturing. Kuvira laughed as a fry entered her mouth, and Suyin was filled with regret. Regret that it wasn't her sitting across from Kuvira at that table. Jealous that Kuvira had moved on and she hadn't. She was sad, genuinely sad that it was over her, and the image in front of her only further proved that. She must've been standing there a while, because she didn't notice Jei come up to her. "Suyin," the girl said with a halfhearted grin. "Hi Jei, can I speak to Kuvira?" Jei glanced over her shoulder, and Su could see Kuvira shake her head. Jei didn't have to say anything for Su to understand. _No. She won't talk to me. Why would she? What would we even say?_ Jei stood there, embracing the awkward silence like it was her duty. Because to her, it was her duty. The reddish-brown haired non bender from Kyoshi island had taken it upon herself to protect Kuvira. It seemed ironic, but Su didn't know how. Su opened her mouth, about to say something or other, maybe call to Kuvira directly, but she didn't. She dipped her head and backed out of the restaurant, forcing herself to not look back. She couldn't get the image out of her head, Kuvira laughing at her story, the two of them together. It was a perfect ending, both of them ended up happy. Or Kuvira would anyway, Su would have to live with what she did, and Bataars inability to so much as touch her would be a constant reminder of that. If only they had been closer, if only she had met Kuvira first, maybe things would be different. If she was braver she would go back in there, and take Kuvira, and they'd travel the earth kingdom and every other kingdom that dare step in their way. But she wasn't brave enough, she never would be. She would wait it out, wait until things returned to normal like the wife- no, the matriarch she really was. She wouldn't speak of it to anyone, and it would blow over, disappearing on the back of a badger mole, her happiness with it. 

  


Two weeks later when Jei informed her she wouldn't be at practice the next few weeks and Kuvira had taken the same amount of time off work Su put two and two together. "Where are you going?" Su asked Jei during her last practice. "Kyoshi Island, it's time I visit my family." "That's nice." Su replied. Before Jei could leave, Su gripped her arm. "Jei," she choked, "take care of her," Jei smiled and nodded. "I will." The girl replied, a soft smile graving her face. "Su, can I ask something?" "Of course." "Do you love her?" Su was only slightly taken aback by the question. She had assumed Jei knew to an extent what had happened, but it was shocking nonetheless to hear someone talk about it so casually. "I did. I do." Su replied, looking longingly past the younger girl. "Don't let her go, Jei. Don't make the mistake I did." Jei nodded, and Su let go of her arm, watching her walk to the edge of the practice room. She could see Kuvira, standing there, taking Jei's arm as they left. Kuvira didn't even look back.


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after their secret came out. Is it possible Suyin and Kuvira will get their happy ending?

Kuvira laid against the back of her bed, the Tv was on, airing the news like usual. The bottle of Vodka was stuck in her hand and she slumped even further as she downed it for another sip. She had made somewhat of a daily routine for herself by doing this. She skipped work more often then not, Su wouldn't do anything about anyway neither of them had spoken to the other since Su told her husband. Told her husband. Kuvira still couldn't wrap her head around it. That despite everything they went through, all of it, she was the only one left with nothing. No family, no friends. She couldn't even go to dance rehearsal anymore. So she drank, and ran herself through hundreds of scenarios of things she'd say to Suyin if she ever saw her again. She didn't always drink at home, sometimes she went to the bar, where the bartender would try to cut her off but she'd just force herself to throw up the already ingested liquor so she could do it all over again. Bad habits die hard, or something like that. She certainly wasn't expecting a continuous banging from the door, much less for the lock to click and it swung open. "Kuvira? Holy shit it smells the sewers of Lake Laogai in here." Kuvira tilted her head lazily to look at Jei who stood holding her nose pinched together. "How did you get in here?" Kuvira asked drunkenly. "I asked the doorman for a key." "And he gave you one?" "Yeah, said he's worried about you, but also intimidated. So he much rather I came then him." Kuvira snorted and took another swig from the bottle. Jei sighed and took a step into the room. Kuvira was always a pristine person, who liked everything neat. But she stopped caring, and her room suffered the brute force of it. "Okay, enough of this Kuvira, where have you been? It's been three weeks since you've been to practice." "I've been here." Jei crossed her arms, staring at the run down metal bender. "How much have you been drinking?" She asked, taking the bottle from Kuvira's weak hands, much to her protest. "I dunno, like 2 of those." "You're telling me this is your second bottle?" "You didn't let me finish, like 2 of those... a day." Jei sighed angrily, placing the bottle on the nightstand and and bending down to wrap her arm under Kuvira's, using the position to pull her out of bed. "What are you doing?" Kuvira groaned as she was forced to her feet. "Getting you cleaned up." Jei pushed Kuvira to the bathroom, opening the lid of the toilet just as Kuvira fell to her knees. Jei held back Kuvira's hair, taking the liberty of grabbing a wet cloth and pressing it to her head. Kuvira rested her back but Jei pushed it back into the toilet. "Puke more." "I can't just puke more I-" as if Jei has manifested the vomit another spout of vodka and tekela entered the toilet bowl. Kuvira collapses back on the floor, pressing the cloth to her own head now as Jei ran the shower water. "Are you going to tell me what's up? Or am I going to guess." "Guess." "Well," Jei started, crossing her arms, "considering Suyin has been in a similar state of despair, I'd say you two had it out." Kuvira scoffed, rolling her head against the wall so she didn't have to face her. Jei stepped around her, however, and once again she was taking up majority of Kuvira's vision. "What?" Kuvira snapped. "Hey!" Jei placed her fingers on Kuvira's chin and lifted it so their eyes were meeting. "I don't know what went on with you guys, you told me once that you were close. I'm working on the assumption you're not anymore. Did she demote you or something? Pass you up on a raise?" Kuvira tried to look away again but Jei held her there. "You're not getting in that shower until you tell me. Best not to wait too long, hot water will run out and the cold water is all you'll have left." Kuvira shot daggers at her, cursing herself for losing this easily. "We were fucking...." she mumbled, Jei couldn't make it out. "Louder." "We were fucking." Jei looked at her in surprise, pulling her hand away. "Oh..." "Yeah. You can see why this is a problem, now will you leave?" Jei shook her head, placing a hand on Kuvira's shoulder. "No. Come on let's get you in the shower." Kuvira blushed as the girl pulled her onto the closed toilet, pulling off Kuvira's shirt and helping her with a bra before getting her in the shower successfully. "Call me if you need anything," Jei said, stepping out of the bathroom. Kuvira turned to face the wall once she left, leaving her head against it. She lost everything, and here was Jei, holding her hair back, helping her into the shower. Hell, she hadn't even yelled at her for her grisly confession. Maybe someone cared about her after all. She cursed herself for even thinking it, no, Jei was simply here because Kuvira had a critical role in the dance. They couldn't loose their strongest acrobat. When Kuvira stepped out of the shower she took the liberty of wrapping herself in a towel before she left the bathroom. She was surprised to find that her room was clean, or at least in the process of becoming clean. The window was open, fresh air drowned out the scent of alcohol and vomit. Weeks worth of dirty laundry was in a basket by the door, and her bed was made. Jei was tying a garbage when she stopped to eye Kuvira. "Much better," the non bender said with a nod of approval. "Thank you, Jei." Kuvira said, her eyes darting to the ground. "You're welcome, but I'm not done yet." "It's fine, I can take care of it from here." Jei dropped the bag of garbage and came up to Kuvira, looking at her as if she was a puzzle she couldn't quite figure out. "You know Kuvira, I have been trying to get to know you for a while now. You push me away everytime. Why?" Kuvira blinked at her, unsure of what to say. "I-I dont know, I don't think I-" "Don't finish that sentence. We went on one date, and you left to talk to Su's daughter halfway through. I'm fine with being friends, but you have to let me help you." Kuvira bit her lips together, unsure of how to respond. When she said nothing, Jei picked up a set of folded cargo pants and a tank top, placing them in Kuvira's hand. "Get changed. Then we're taking your laundry and we're going to talk." Kuvira didn't know how to say no, she didn't know how to say yes for that matter. So she did as she was told, and after dropping her towel and changing while Jei faced the wall they took the laundry downstairs to the laundry room. It was empty, one machine was being used but it was unattended. Kuvira threw in the load and put in her yuan, Jei sat on the bench, watching her. "Sit," Jei said, patting the bench beside her. "We're going to talk here?" "Well I'm not sitting in that room for longer than I have to until it airs out." Kuvira frowned and Jei blinked at her. "What?" Kuvira asked sternly. "You know what. Talk, tell me about it." "I shouldn't." "You shouldn't have done it all together, but that didn't stop you. Now talk, or I will bring Suyin down here and she can enlighten me." Kuvira stiffened, focusing on her laundry spinning in the machine. "It wasn't just a hookup. Or it wasn't always just a hookup. Towards the end, when we really started to realize our feelings things got messy. Opal caught on and Su's consciousness got the best of her and we broke up." "That's when we had our date?" "Yes. The breakup didn't last long, Su showed up at my apartment, after our date came to an abrupt end and we... we patched things." She blushed as the words came out of her mouth, rembering how they patched things. "Things were great for a while, it was... almost perfect." "And then Opal interfered?" "Yeah. And well, Su chose her family over me. I don't blame her, it was the best option for her but well..." "You got left with nothing." Kuvira nodded and Jei placed an arm on her back, rubbing it in slow circles to comfort Kuvira, who would deny that it worked. "Look, I don't know a lot about relationships, romantic or platonic or whatever, but you did the right thing Kuvira." "What do you mean?" Kuvira asked, sinking into Jei's touch. "Letting her go. You could've sat at her front door for days, you could've exposed everything, but you didn't. That's honourable of you." Jei grinned, the expression spreading to Kuvira's own face. "Why did you come?" Kuvira asked as the the washing cycle ended and she switched it to the dryer. "I was worried about you." "Not because I missed so many classes?" "Are you kidding? Suyin has been a wreck. Absolutely nothing has gotten done in the last three weeks. I came here because you're my friend. Even if I'm not yours." A single tear fell from Kuvira's cheek, and Jei took her by the jaw, wiping it with a tear, and pulling her into a hug. "It's time for me to leave the apartment." Kuvira whispered into her ear. Jei laughed, pulling away. "It is. When's the last time you've eaten something different." "Well...." "You know what, don't answer that. We'll get something after this dries. Don't try to distract me to get out of your chores." Kuvira grinned, looking at the girl beside her, who smiled at the simplicity of clothes drying. This girl who was her friend. "I wouldn't dream of it," Kuvira replied, a smile tugging at the edge of her lips. Suyin found herself sneaking off again, she built the whole routine with Kuvira, and now she found she had gaps in her day she could no longer fill by spending time with the prodigy. She cut through her meteor collection and propelled herself over the hedge so she was in the forest. She took a familiar route for the same stump she did almost every day. Plopping down on it, crossing her legs to meditate, or at least pretend too. She hadn't seen Kuvira in three weeks, and she was worried, but what was she supposed to do? She couldn't go check on her, despite her instinct telling her to, Bataar had lost trust in her and he questioned everywhere she went. He was right to, of course. She did break her trust, she lied to him and broke his heart she deserved this type of house arrest, where the only times she left was to go to rehearsal, or to come here. She didn't know what she expected to get by coming to this stump, or by meditating, but it took her out of the real world for a little while, and sometimes that's just what she needed. Opal and Bataar has allowed her the dignity of keeping her affair a secret from the boys, which she was thankful for, but she still felt guilty. Her acupuncturist had told her only time and peace could heal her qi. Whatever that meant. When she had tired of the stump, she returned to her yard, and instead of going in the sliding glass doors she kept going. Where, she didn't know, but she let her feet guide her. She stopped her city, taking in everything she had created. Her an Bataar has created, and she couldn't fathom what she would have done if she lost it. Just thinking about I have her chills. She found herself standing outside of Yagima's, the most popular place to eat in the city, and perhaps the finest. She didn't know what compelled her to go in, but she did, with a smile on her face that quickly faded when she saw her sitting there. Kuvira sat opposite of Jei, who was telling an elaborate story by the way she was gesturing. Kuvira laughed as a fry entered her mouth, and Suyin was filled with regret. Regret that it wasn't her sitting across from Kuvira at that table. Jealous that Kuvira had moved on and she hadn't. She was sad, genuinely sad that it was over her, and the image in front of her only further proved that. She must've been standing there a while, because she didn't notice Jei come up to her. "Suyin," the girl said with a halfhearted grin. "Hi Jei, can I speak to Kuvira?" Jei glanced over her shoulder, and Su could see Kuvira shake her head. Jei didn't have to say anything for Su to understand. _No. She won't talk to me. Why would she? What would we even say?_ Jei stood there, embracing the awkward silence like it was her duty. Because to her, it was her duty. The reddish-brown haired non bender from Kyoshi island had taken it upon herself to protect Kuvira. It seemed ironic, but Su didn't know how. Su opened her mouth, about to say something or other, maybe call to Kuvira directly, but she didn't. She dipped her head and backed out of the restaurant, forcing herself to not look back. She couldn't get the image out of her head, Kuvira laughing at her story, the two of them together. It was a perfect ending, both of them ended up happy. Or Kuvira would anyway, Su would have to live with what she did, and Bataars inability to so much as touch her would be a constant reminder of that. If only they had been closer, if only she had met Kuvira first, maybe things would be different. If she was braver she would go back in there, and take Kuvira, and they'd travel the earth kingdom and every other kingdom that dare step in their way. But she wasn't brave enough, she never would be. She would wait it out, wait until things returned to normal like the wife- no, the matriarch she really was. She wouldn't speak of it to anyone, and it would blow over, disappearing on the back of a badger mole, her happiness with it.

Two weeks later when Jei informed her she wouldn't be at practice the next few weeks and Kuvira had taken the same amount of time off work Su put two and two together. "Where are you going?" Su asked Jei during her last practice. "Kyoshi Island, it's time I visit my family." "That's nice." Su replied. Before Jei could leave, Su gripped her arm. "Jei," she choked, "take care of her," Jei smiled and nodded. "I will." The girl replied, a soft smile graving her face. "Su, can I ask something?" "Of course." "Do you love her?" Su was only slightly taken aback by the question. She had assumed Jei knew to an extent what had happened, but it was shocking nonetheless to hear someone talk about it so casually. "I did. I do." Su replied, looking longingly past the younger girl. "Don't let her go, Jei. Don't make the mistake I did." Jei nodded, and Su let go of her arm, watching her walk to the edge of the practice room. She could see Kuvira, standing there, taking Jei's arm as they left. Kuvira didn't even look back.


End file.
